1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer which comprises a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal apparatus such as a POS (Point Of Sale) terminal is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-144066. A storage device is mounted in this terminal apparatus so as to be attached to a frame composed of a flexible member such as resin. A base plate is provided inside the terminal apparatus. The frame is attached to the base plate by inserting a part of the frame into a hole formed in the base plate. The storage device is mounted on the frame.
On the other hand, the storage device is accommodated inside the electronic apparatus so as to be electrically connected to a control section such as a printed circuit board. In this case, a connector electrically connected to the control section is pre-fixed to an area in which the storage device is to be placed. Then, at the same time when the storage device is accommodated in the electronic apparatus, the storage device and the connector are mechanically and electrically connected together. Thus, the storage device and the connector are desired to be very accurately positioned. Therefore, in the conventional electronic apparatus, it is difficult to align the storage device and the connector with each other.